


Who's The Fool?

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Voyeurism.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who's The Fool?

**Author's Note:**

> Voyeurism.

Title: Who's The Fool?  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: Hermione, Pansy.  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Fool  
Author's Notes: Voyeurism.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Who’s the Fool?

~

“I’ll get you later, Potter,” Draco sneered.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “You wish,” he retorted.

They faced off, and the spectators murmured, anticipating a skirmish. The sharp footsteps of an approaching professor dashed those hopes, however. The students dispersed, knowing there would be other opportunities.

“There’s always next time, Harry,” Ron consoled, and Harry nodded glumly.

Later that night, the confrontation resumed, this time playing out differently.

Draco, his lips pressed to Harry’s, was moaning as Harry thrust against him wildly.

Hermione turned to Pansy. “Do they honestly think they’re fooling anyone?”

Pansy shrugged. “They’re boys,” she said. “They probably do.”

~


End file.
